Remember Me
by Silver Moon Goddess1
Summary: True Love Never Dies and Some people always stick out in your mind, you never forget them and they always want you to remeber them.
1. Love is Something to Die For

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Dragon Ball Z.

Remember Me

Chapter One

Love is Something to Die For

*Silver Millenium*

"Oh V-koi, why do you have to go?"

"Sere-koi, I have to go, it will only be for two months."

"But I am going to miss you so much."

"I know," the man known as V-koi removed something from around his neck and placed it on the neck of Sere-koi.

"I couldn't take this V-koi, its yours, your birth right to own it."

"Well then I guess I'll have to come back to get it."

"I love you V-koi."

"I love you too Sere-koi."

The two shared a passionate kiss and then parted. 'V-koi' headed onto a large spaceship and 'Sere-koi' watched as it took off.

__

A Few Weeks Later

"Princess there is a message about Planet Vegeta-sei."

"Who is it from?"

"No Princess, it is not from Vegeta-sei," the Princess looked up at the servant with confusion in her eyes. 

"Then where is it from?"

"A neighboring planet, they were able to see what happened."

"What do you mean, 'able to see what happened'?"

"Planet Vegeta-sei, was attacked."

"Attacked?" The Princess squeaked out.

"Yes, they were attacked and their enemy sent a blast towards the planet and…"

"No don't' say it. Please don't say it."

"Princess, the planet is no more, it exploded when the blast came into contact with Vegeta-sei."

"No, no, no, it can't be." The Princess was hunched and crying, clutching onto the necklace around her neck. "No, no, please it can't be so, V-koi, I'm sorry. V-KOI!" The Princess collasped with agony, the pain was just too much to handle.

Over the next few weeks, the Princess fell into a horrible depression. She closed herself of to anyone and everyone. None of her friends could get near enough to her to make her feel better. She rarely ate and once she tried killing herself, which put her in the hospital wing for a week. It now had been three months and the Princess had come out of her shell enough to be found walking around the palace. She would spend hours of her time in the gardens, gazing at the flowers. Tonight there was a ball in honor of the Princess. She was now in her mother's room getting ready.

"Mother, do I really have to be at this ball?"

"Yes, my dear you must. It is after all in your honor. And there is someone coming that I want you to meet."

"If I must, then I will go, but don't except me to enjoy it."

"I don't expect you to, but I have a feeling you will."

__

Later That Night

"Her Royal Highness, Queen Selenity of the White Moon Kingdom. And her Royal Highness Princess Serenity, heir to the throne of the White Moon Kingdom."

Selenity and Serenity walked together into the ballroom and watched as all of its occupents knelt down in respect. Time passed and Serenity grew continually bored. She watched as her court danced with men unknown to her.

"His Highness Prince Endymoin, heir to throne of the Earth Kingdom." A servant announced, Serenity watched as a young man, a few years older than her, advanced towards herself and her mother. He had short black hair and crisp features. He bowed at the two of them.

"Your Majesty, my lady."

"Oh, Endymoin, it is great to see you. This is my daughter Serenity."

"The stars bow at your beauty," Endymoin kissed her hand and still kept a soft touch on her hand. "Care to dance?"

"I…I don't know if I should. I tend to step on peoples' toes."

"I doubt that, that will happen. Please give me at least this one dance."

"I will."

"Thank you." Endymoin led Serenity towards the dance floor, he gently took hold on her left hand and her wrapped his right hand around her waist. She was at first taken back by this, but she relaxed and leaned into him. They began to slowly dance, with the music. As they continued, everyone began to watch and they formed a circle around the pair. Slowly the two got closer to each other, Serenity looked up at Endymoin, and he stared down at her. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her delicate lips with his own.

'This feels so strange. I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing. V-koi, would have wanted me to move on and become happy. I guess this is my step back into life.'

Over the next few weeks, months and as the time continued to pass, Endymoin and Serenity grew closer and closer to each other. When it was announced of their engagement, the entire kingdom was estactic, but then problems started arrising on Earth. Queen Beryl and Metailla attacked the glourious Moon kingdom and it was destroyed. As Serenity was dying she said one thing.

"V-koi, I'll see you soon."

These words reached the ears of her mother and the Queen sighed. "So she really loved Vegeta, she never really loved Endymoin. Please, mighty Silver Crystal, please send my daughter, her court, Endymoin and Prince Vegeta into the future to be reborn. Please do this for me and lock away all the evil that has destroyed my kingdom."

Luna and Artemis watched their Queen die and then they were sent into the future as well. Everyone was reborn later, except Vegeta was sent into another dimension. 'This might cause some problems.' Sailor Pluto thought as she watched from the time gates. "We'll just have to fix that when the time is right."


	2. True Love Never Dies

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon

Remember Me

True Love Never Dies

"Why?" A tear stricken Usagi croaked out.

"Why, why, you want to know why, it is because, you are a stupid, klutz with no power at all!"

"No power, you say that I have no power. Well I have news for you, you are the only one who doesn't knows my true power. You always die to early in battle to see what I can actually do. Ask any of the scouts and they will tell the true extent of my power."

"You have no power, the silver crystal has all the power, I realized that now. I don't need you, I realized this recently. I only need the crystal so I can eliminate you. Now give me the crystal and maybe I'll consider sparing your pathetic life."

Mamoru pointed his sword at Usagi the tip right above her throut.

"NEVER!"

"Then DIE!" Mamoru raised the sword and began to swing it down towards Usagi when it was stopped. "Huh."

"Saturn." Usagi managed to whisper out before she collasped, she was then picked up by a very, very pissed Sailor Uranus.

"You have betrayed and hurt Hime, you went as far as to try and kill her! Prepare to die you BAKA!"

"I don't think so, you are all pathetic. I WILL get what I want, none of you can stop that. Good bye pathetic fools!" With that Mamoru disappeared.

"He will pay for he's done. When I get my hands on him he will die!"

"Haruka, calm down. We will figure out what to do with Mamoru, but for now, we need to help Hime and have a meeting with the Inners, she is not safe here."

"You are right."

__

Usagi's Dream

"Serenity, dear wake up."

"Mother?"

"Yes my dear. Now with the help of Pluto, I am going to send you somewhere else, where you'll be safe. There are people there to protect you and one person who would give their life for you. Now you must go alone, but tell Pluto to have them all follow you in about a month or two or when you call for them. You must get used to your new life before they come. I am sorry about Mamoru, but just remember something, True love never dies and there are always people who stick out in your mind and they want you to always remember them."

"Where are you sending me?"

"That I can not tell you, you will find out in due time my child. Now go, talk to Pluto, I already spoke to her. Just tell her it's time."

"Okay, I love you mother."

"I love you too."

__

Usagi and Pluto

"Pluto, it's time."

"Are you sure Hime?"

"Yes I am sure. Bring yourself and the other scouts with you and follow me in about a month or two. I will contact you if I want you earlier or later. For now please tell the scouts I love them and I will see them when you all come."

"Keep yourself safe, please Hime. Do that one thing for me. And oh, take this, you'll be able to contact me this way."

"Good bye Pluto."

__

DBZ Dimension

"What in the world is that power?"

"I've never felt any thing like it."

"Lets go follow it."

"What if it is an enemy?"

"Stop chickening out Mirai."

At that moment Vegeta flew off into the direction of the power. He was followed closely by Mirai, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, and Trunks. Suddenly the group stopped, they looked at Vegeta who was staring at the sky.

"Look!"

"Up there, there is someone falling."

Before Usagi could hit the ground she was caught by a pair of strong arms.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know Kakarott. You think I would know?"

"We should bring her to Bulma, she is a little beat up and unconcious."

"For once you have a good idea brat."

With that the Z-senshi, flew off to Capsule Corporation to bring the new mysterious girl to Bulma.


	3. The Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon

Remember Me

The Awakening

Usagi began to stir, she had been asleep for quite some time, the Z-senshi, were beginning to worry.

"Oh my head, I am so going to kill Pluto. That must have been a 200 foot drop. Sheesh, she's trying to kill her own friend here."

"Oh good you awake."

"Who are you?" Usagi was startled by the blue-haired woman in front of her. She jumped back slightly, but regretted it a sec later, a sharp pain up her back, it stopped right below her head.

"Take it easy you don't want to hurt yourself."

Usagi looked down, she was sitting in what looked like a hospital bed. Her hand slowly moved to the back of her neck, it was larger than usual and very sensitive.

"When you fell, a friend of mine caught you and your head jolted backwards, because you stopped so suddenly, it swelled because of it."

"Please tell your friend thank you, and thank you too for helping me."

"No problem, my name is Bulma. What's your name?"

"It's Usagi."

"That is a very pretty name."

"Thank you." Usagi was nervous, she had no idea who this person was or where she was. Out of habit, she fiddled the chain around her neck, but she searched around her neck and found nothing. "Where is my necklace?"

"What necklace Usagi, I didn't see a necklace."

"I had it around my neck, I know I did. I really need that necklace…"

"Do you me this necklace?" Another voice asked, Usagi looked towards the door frame to see a man with black hair and black eyes holding her necklace in his hand, he was dangling the charm around.

"Vegeta, give her back her necklace."

"No onna, I will not, not until I find out where she got it from. So where **did **you get it from?"

"That is none of your business, now give me back my necklace."

"No, I asked you a question, now answer it."

"No."

"Where did you get this necklace!?" Vegeta was getting angry as was Usagi.

"You want to know where I got that from?"

"Yes."

"Well, as a matter of fact I got it from my first and true koi, you happy?"

"Where did he steal it from?"

"He didn't steal it! It was his, it was his birthright to own it. You happy now, JERK!"

"How is that possible?"

"I got it from him a long time ago, he was about to leave on a two month mission, so he gave it to me to remember him. He said he'd have to come back to get it from me. HE NEVER CAME BACK!" Usagi was flaming with anger as tears poured down her face.

Vegeta looked as if he had just be defeated, his shoulders sagged and his eyes lost the glare of anger. He looked up at Usagi with hopingly eyes. 'It can't be her, she died long ago. But look at her, maybe it is her.'

"Sere?"

"Huh, how do you know that name. No one, but one person has called me that…wait a sec. Ve…ve…Vegeta?"

"Oh dear lord, it is you. A small stray tear rolled Vegeta's face as he pulled Usagi into a warm embrace.

"Oh Vegeta, it has been too long." Usagi said as tears rolled down her face. "I thought you died, when Vegeta-sei was destroyed."

"I wasn't on the planet. And what about when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed?"

"Mother used the crystal to send all of us into the future to be reborn, and it is easier to tell you the story in private."

"Come on lets go talk outside." Vegeta picked up Usagi, he head buried into his shoulder. He held her as a mother would a baby, when they burp them. She wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing them in the back. Vegeta stood up and headed out the door.

"Vegeta stop! She should be resting, where are you taking her?"

"Not now Bulma, we need time alone."

Bulma watched as the two walked out of her lab and to only Vegeta knows.

"Did he just call me Bulma, instead of Onna? Oh boy, this day just gets more and more interesting."


	4. The Story Unfolds

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon or Dragon Ball Z

Remember Me

The Story Unfolds

Vegeta walked out of the lab and started to head outside, still cradling Usagi. On his way there, he passed by the living room, where all the Z-team were awaiting news of the mysterious girl.

"Vegeta!"

"What do you want Kakarott?"

"Where are you taking her?"

"It is known of **your** business."

"Now V-koi, don't be mean." Usagi opened her eyes and looked up at the person Vegeta was talking to. "Bardock!? Wait a sec! I thought you died with the planet? Huh, now I am really confused. First I find out V-koi is alive, he survived the attack and now I find out Bardock is alive. Ha, I bet you Nappa will come out prancing about and showing his stupidity to us all. And Bardock's son Kakarott will be crawling about and smile with his goofy grin, he probably is still a weakling, but he was really cute and…"

"Woman will you please SHUT UP!"

"----"

"That's much better. First of all, that isn't Bardock."

"He isn't?"

"No he isn't, that is Kakarott, Bardock's son. That 'weakling' as you put it. And I hate to admit, but he isn't."

"He isn't?"

"No he isn't, he is actually really strong. And Nappa is dead."

"He died in the attack?"

"No he died because he failed me on Namek, I killed him because he failed."

"Oh Vegeta, you did?"

"I am sorry, but I did."

"Oh My GOD!"

"What you idiot?"

"You just apologized to some one, you never apologize to any one!"

"So what is wrong with apologizing to my mate?"

"She's your mate? Boy you move fast."

"I knew her before, I thought she died."

"Oh."

"Maybe I should explain the story to everyone, and tell you the rest."

"Okay, Bunny."

Vegeta brought Usagi into the living room and sat down on the couch, he moved her around him so she was positioned on his lap. Goku sat down on the love seat next to Chichi and Bulma was sitting in a chair near by. It slightly pained her to see the way Vegeta acted with Usagi, a total stranger, but on the other hand, she was glad that Vegeta had some one to be with and make him truly happy. After they got divorced, Bulma made sure Vegeta stayed at C.C. She said, that he had become a friend to the family and she didn't want to see him with out a home. Vegeta still called her Onna, but he wasn't as cruel to her and was a little bit more patient if the gravity room broke down. Occasionally the two would talk, they shared a friendship unlike anything. Nobody but them knew about it, and they liked it that way. Vegeta glanced over at Bulma and saw the look in her eyes. He smiled at her, a true smile and mouthed and a 'Thank you' and 'I'm sorry' to her.

Picciolo stood to the side of the room, gazing at Usagi, he wrinkled his face trying to figure out who she was. Gohan was sitting against the wall next to Picciolo. He wondered what was getting him so frustrated, he then looked at Vegeta. He was surprised to see the mysterious girl in his arms. He was about to save her by pouncing on him, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up to see Videl, his wonderful Videl looking down at him. She shook her head, and then made him look towards Vegeta again, he saw the sincerity in his eyes and he saw how gentle he handled the girl, like a fragile doll, not something to toy with. Videl sat down next to him and rested her head in his lap. 

Tien stood off to the side of the room, he wondered who the girl was, but he wasn't really bothered by it. What really got him, was how Vegeta was acting. He wasn't himself. The girl was probably the reason. He stared at her with interest. Her body was small, she was smaller than Vegeta. She had golden blonde hair, up in what looked like two _meatballs_, the rest of her hair was trailing down from the balls. He continued to stare when something caught his interest. 'I'm probably dreaming. I didn't just see what I think I did, did I?' Chatzou, stood next to Tien, wondering why Tien had just gone bug eyed.

Yamacha was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, staring at Usagi. His mouth was wide open and drool was begin to drip from inside his mouth. He admired her beauty and he gaped at her curves. He kep his mouth open flabergasted as to what to do. He stayed there frozen, unable to move until Vegeta saw him. Vegeta gave him a death glare and Yamacha jumped back with a yelp. Krillin looked at him and laughed slightly as he received a glare from 18. He didn't dare even glance at Usagi with his wife right there, he wasn't stupid. 

Chibi Trunks and Goten had been horsing around on the floor next to the coffee table, but had stopped when Vegeta walked in. The two stood gaping at how Vegeta acted. It was strange to them. They were unsure how to act. Goten pondered why Vegeta was acting strangely, the only thing he thought to do was grin. When Usagi looked at him, she smiled back at him and Goten blushed. He stopped though when Trunks smacked the back of his head. 

"Ow."

"Sorry."

Trunks looked at the girl in his father's lap with a questioning eye. His head tilted as to get a better look and he stared at his father. 'Maybe she'll be my mommy. Then I'll have two mommies! I hope dad is happy this time.'

Mirai stood of to the side, excluding himself in the stare fest. 'Who is she? She better not even think of her hurting father. Because if she does I won't think twice about hurting her and I mean it!'

"V-koi, could you introduce everyone first?"

"You know Kakarott, the one next to him is his mate Chichi. The blue haired one next to her is my ex-Bulma. Then Videl, Gohan's girlfriend and Gohan. The green guy is Picciolo. The baldy is Krillen and the girl is his wife, 18. The guy with three eyes is Tien and the little clown lie guy is Chatzou and the guy with the scars is Yamacha. The to brats down there are Goten and Trunks, Goten is Kakarott's youngest brat, Gohan is his oldest brat. And Trunks is my brat. And behind us is Mirai, he is Trunks also, but he came from the future."

"Nice to meet you all, I am Usagi, Usagi Tsukino. Or actually I think I should say, Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom, Heir to the Silver Millenium, the Silver Allaince and the White Moon Kingdom Throne. Future ruler or Crystal Tokyo and Future Neo-Queen Serenity."

"It is you!"

"What Picciolo?"

"I was trying so hard to remember who you were, you hair gave it away."

"I guess it does. Picciolo…"

"Yes?"

"Are you from Planet Namek?"

"Yes I am, how did you know?"

"First of all the green skin and second, Kami."

"Usagi you know Kami?"

"Not really personally, he knew my mother more. But I sensed him in Picciolo."

"We were once one and then we spilt and recently we re-merged together."

"Okay, now to explain the story and exactly who I am. Get comfortable this will take awhile."

Everyone shifted in their seats and made them selves comfortable.

"During the height of the Sayian Kingdom, Vegeta was still a child and so was I. I was a few years younger than Vegeta, five years to be exact and when I was born, my mother, Queen Selenity, made a pledge that when I was older, Princes from all over the galaxy would come and I would meet them and by the time I was 18 I would choose who I wanted to marry. Well when I became 12, a ball was held in my honor and Princes from around the galaxy came to meet me, including Vegeta. At that time he was 17, my mother thought I was a little too young for him, but she gave in. The two of us became really good friends and soon that friendship became love. The next year, we spent together. Sometimes he came to the moon and sometimes I went there. There was one week a month when we were not allowed to see each other. During the time of the full moon, Vegeta couldn't come to the Moon because he would transform, and if I went to Vegeta-sei, I wouldn't be safe around so many transformed Sayians. But we saw each other every other time. Soon Vegeta had to go on a mission and that was the last time I saw him. He gave me his becklace, which was his royal necklace. It was a silver chain with a red symbol of Vegeta-sei dangling at the bottom. A few weeks later, I found out about the destruction of Vegeta-sei. I was devastated and fell into a depression. No one could pull me out, until I met the Prince of Earth. Thinking you were dead, I became friends with the Prince and after tie we were engaged to be married. I am so sorry Vegeta. I am so sorry."

"It is not your fault, I should have finished the bond when I did, it is more my vault than yours."

"Oh V-koi!"

"Now, now Usa, continue the story."

"Things were getting better, until problems started arrising on Earth. Queen Beryl attacked with Queen Metailla and the killed Endymoin, all the scouts and she killed me too. My mother was heart broken, she lost everything and everyone. She used the Silver Crystal…"

"Usa, please tell me she survived, please do."

"I am sorry, Ve, she didn't. She used all her power to seal the evil and she then sent myself, Endymoin and my court to the future to be reborn. She died on the moon, but her spirit still remains. I miss her dearly."

"Dear, I wished another into the future as well."

"Mot…Mother?"

"Yes my dear, I am here."

"Mother!" Usagi ran into the comforting embrace as both Vegeta and Picciolo knelt down to the Queen before them.

"Oh you two, get up, I have formals. You need not bow to me. Now, when I wished you and your scouts into the future, I thought Vegeta was dead."

"Selenity, you did?"

"Yes, now. I knew that you still truly loved Vegeta so I wished inot the future as well, but since he was still alive, the whole time and space continuity was destroyed."

"Translation."

"Pluto had a lot of work on her hands."

"Oh."

"Instead of Vegeta being reborn, like you were his time was stopped. But the only way for him and his world not to age, but for to was to spilt the dimension. So one became two, the moon dimension and the sayian dimension. You were reborn and grew up and Vegeta went on living his life as normal. Everyone in this dimension thought tie continued, but for everyone on the outside thought time had stopped. Which technically it did."

"For how long?"

"Good question Bulma, well time here stopped for approxiamtely, lets see…about 1000 years or so. Actually more like 1018." *Thud* "Someone should try waking her up."

Usagi then went on to tell the group and her mother her adventures Sailor Moon, everything up and till when she came here. At the end, Usagi was in tears, her head buried into Vegeta's shoulder.

"When I get my heads my hand on that bas…" He was stopped by Usagi's finger to his lips.

"Watch what you say, there are young ears around." Referring to Goten and Trunks. "Now enough about me, what happened here?"

Vegeta and the Z-team went on to tell her everything and she took it in pretty well until, they finished the story up to date. Then that's when Usagi broke down.

"Vegeta, how could you?"

"Friezza made me that way!"

"Friezza was a gay weakling who couldn't do anything for himself!"

"Let me remind you that he was the one that destroyed Vegeta-sei."

"Hate to break it to you, but it's not that hard to destroy a planet. That was I think the only time he showed actual power and he showed it in a really bad way, but most of the other times, he made his minions do his dirty work. Just a reminder, Saturn, you know little Hotaru can destroy entire GALAXIES in the blink on an eye. And you say that the 'All mighty Friezza' made you do it?"

"You know you sexy when your angry?"

"Vegeta! I am suppose to be made, not thinking of SEX!" Vegeta blushed slightly.

"Then maybe you'll think about it later?" Vegeta whispered into her ear.

"VEGETA APOLLO ARES THE FIFTH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE THINKIG OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN A TIEM LIKE THIS. YOU KNOW WE CAN'T UNITL THE PROPER TIME. SAME ON YOU!"

"Wow."

"---" Vegeta was speech less, in front of him was a very, very angry Usagi. 'Boy is she gorgeous when she is angry. And O.M.G. is that her ki? She isn't even transformed, she is just a little angry and that is her ki?' Vegeta enveloped Usagi into a passionate kiss and soon Usagi kissed him back with more passion.

"Um, could you two stop that."

"Sorry." Usagi said as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"I'm going to train you."

"No Vegeta, you will not train her. You could hurt her."

"Onna, why would I hurt my own mate. When I finish the process her pain will be my pain, so if I kill her I will ultimately kill myself. So what do you think?"

"About what part, the training or the mating?"

"Both."

"Training now, mating during the time."

****

Thankies for reading and reviewing, now chapter five is going to be overall…short. I am so sorry for that, but six should be up the same day. Chapter 7 will come out a little after. I will be writing for my story Angel Tears for like three chapters before writing 7. A small warning. I am starting school, Tuesday, high school. Since I am in most honors/advanced classes, I might not be able to write as fast or much. So bare with me, thanks for you time. Please read and review.


	5. Pratice takes Patience Sparing takes Ski...

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.

Remember Me

Practice takes Patience; Sparing takes Skill

Vegeta lead Usagi outside, the Z-team followed him, trailing behind like little dogs.

"I want to see how strong you have gotten."

"Transformed or in this form or which one?"

"Power up to your make in this form and then show me each one at its max."

"Okay."

Usagi concentrated, Haruka and Makoto had taught how to fight. Setsuna, showed her a little bit of ki. Hotaru showed her strategy, she helped her on how to trick your oppontent. Slowly her power raised, a small aura began to form around her. She wanted to show Vegeta true Lunarian power. She wanted to prove herself to everyone. She wanted to learn so she could show her scouts. She wanted to not just be looked at for good looks, she didn't want to klutz out any more. She wanted to show that she was strong, she wanted to be able to protect her friends. She thought of how many times she had let them down. She wanted to grow stronger. She want to be able to fed for herself against Vegeta. Her aura continued to grow, it was silver and gold sparks ran up and down her body, she radiated with power.

Vegeta stood off to the side with Picciolo and Goku, the three watched amazed as her power grew and grew. Soon she let out a blood curtling scream and she stood there with her hair blowing in an invisible breeze. Her hair had silver streaks and her blue eyes and silver specks. Gold and silver sparks ran up and down her body.

"Her power is equivalent to a SSJ2."

"That's incrediable. How is it possible?"

"It is possible because she is at SSJ2."

"What she is a Sayian?"

"Half."

"What happened to your whole out look at half breeds?"

"You don't understand she is Sayian and Lunarian."

"So?"

"What makes a Sayian transform?"

"The moon."

"Where are Lunarians from?"

"The moon?"

"Correct. So that makes them even stronger, she has even more potential then these half breeds."

"So you are saying she is actually SSJ2?"

"Yes." 

"Usa, relax. Power down."

"Okay." Usagi slowly powered down and lost the silver color and aura. "How was that?"

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Just turn." Usagi slowly turned and Vegeta grabbed her tightly.

"Where is it?" He slowly whispered into her ear.

"What?"

"Your tail."

"Vegeta, I have no idea, I am not sayian!"

"Who is you father?"

"I have no idea, I never met him."

"He was Sayian. His name was Tocamt. You are half Sayian."

"Vegeta if I were Sayian then I would have a tail."

"Then what is this?" Vegeta asked after taking a silver tail out of her pants.

"What? That was never there before! Mother! Why do I have a tail!"

"Because Vegeta is right."

"But this wasn't here before."

"Before in the other dimension, there no thing as Sayians, so you were totally Lunarian, but here, they do exist, so your fathers half showed through."

"SO I am really Sayian?"

"Yes my dear, now I must go, goodbye."

"Good bye mother." Usagi turned to look at Vegeta. "I'm sorry. Now should I show you my Sailor Moon forms?"

"Show me the strongest form."

"Okay."

Usagi transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. Vegeta was a little shocked by the wings. Her ki grew by a lot, but Vegeta told her to de transform.

"When we train, you train, not Sailor Moon. It will make you grow stronger. And if and when you do retransform, you will be a lot stronger. Now lets begin."

Over the next two months, Vegeta trained Usagi as did most of the other Z-team. They taught her more Ki and she learned how to flew. She learned fast and soon only Goku or Vegeta could train her because she was so strong. Occasionally, SSJ Gohan or SSJ Gotenks could help. Mirai, didn't do much. He spent more time watching. Usagi tried to make him open up and finally one day he relaxed and the two became friends. Usagi and Bulma became very good friends and Usagi lived at C.C. She was happy. When it was exactly two months since she had arrived, she used the key Pluto gave her and called for her scouts. 

"Everyone, now is the time to come and please bring Chibi-Usa."

Usagi turned around as Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up at him, "They are coming."

"Who?" Vegeta was afraid it was an enemy.

"The scouts and some one I want you to meet."

"Who?"

"Chibi-Usa."

"WHO?"

But Usagi didn't answer him, she had fallen asleep against his chest. He picked her up and placed her gently in her bed. How he longed for his golden beauty, but he knew he couldn't, not yet. The process for Royality was longer and more complex, they had to do it and a certain time of year and at a certain place. The only problem was that they really needed to be on Vegeta-sei. "Wait a minute, I know how to get it back. Why didn't I think of this ages ago. Shenlong can help us. I'll talk to Kakarott tomorrow. The ceremony will be like it has been for ages, and then my golden hair goddess will be mine forever."

That's it! It was longer than I thought. Thankies and please read and review. That's all for now folks!

-Silver Moon Goddess


	6. Unexpected Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.

Remember Me

Unexpected Arrival

"Wake up my lovely."

"Five more minutes."

"No."

"Stop tickling me. What is that. Leave my tail…" Usagi slowly woke up and turned towards Vegeta. "What the? When did it come back?"

"Last night, Kakarott and his brats all have theirs back and my brat has his back too."

"Do you know why?"

"I have no idea, but I have a good idea why."

"Will you tell me?"

"No."

"Your mean."

"But I love you."

"So I know that, but your still mean."

"Would a mean person do this?" Vegeta asked as he leaned into Usagi and gave her a passionate kiss, she gave into him and returned the kiss full forced. Usagi wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck to make the kiss more intense and deeper. Slowly their souls began to merge together forming a united being.

"No not now Vegeta, we can't yet."

"Why do you keep reminding me?"

"Because I want to do this right."

"Fine I will wait, but when it's the right time, I am not going to hold back."

"Neither will I."

"Fiesty. Now come on and get dressed."

"Could you leave the room?"

"Why, I can't even see you change?"

"Hentai!"

"I couldn't resist asking."

"Well I'll be done quickly."

"Fine, I don't like waiting."

"I know you don't."

**

"Your Majesty, they are leaving."

"What?"

"The scouts are leaving Sir, maybe they are following Serenity."

"Your right, maybe they are. I'm going to follow them. I will get what I want."

"She probably still loves you, how could she said no to you?"

"I will get her, and she will be mine, and then I will be King."

"Your majesty will make a wonderful King."

**

"Are all of you ready?"

"Yes, Pluto please hurry up. We haven't seen her in over two months."

"Well then, go in." Pluto said gestering to a portal that just opened up behind the group.

"Pluto are you sure its safe."

"Its totally safe…except the drop." Pluto said, her last words were mumbled and slured together.

"It better not be as high as it was last time."

"Oh it won't be."

"Then lets go, I can't wait any longer." The scouts stepped through the portal one by one, and each disappeared. When they all got through, they started their journey to the Sayian Dimension.

"PLUTO!"

"THIS MUST BE AT LEAST 200 FEET!"

**

"What's that power?"

"That's them."

"That's them?"

"Yes all of them, including Chibi-Usa."

"Who is Chibi-Usa?" But Vegeta was given no answer because Usagi had already left the house and flew full speed towards her friends. Vegeta followed her faster, trying to catch up to the gold blur in front of him. Soon he did, because Usagi had stopped. He stopped next to her and looked up. A moment later the two heard screams.

"PLUTO YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO US?"

As Usagi and Vegeta listened to the screams and anger towards Pluto the rest of the Z-team showed up.

"What are those screams?"

"My friends."

"Maybe we should catch them?"

"I get the small one with pink hair."

The group flew up to catch to screaming girls. Yamacha caught Mako, Picciolo caught Rei, Tien caught Ami, 18 caught Mina, Krillen caught Michelle, Gohan caught Hotaru, Goku caught Haruka, and Mirai caught Pluto. Finally Usagi caught Chibi-Usa, but she lost her balance with the extra weight she was holding, Vegeta then caught her.

"Thank you Vegeta."

"Mommy, who's he?"

"Mommy?" Vegeta accidentally dropped Usagi out of surprise.

"Vegeta, catch me!"

Vegeta sped down and caught Usagi again.

"You can fly too."

"Oh yeah."

"What's with the 'Mommy'?

"Um..."

"We need to talk."

"Fine, but first." Usagi turned to her scouts, her friends, she smiled. A stray tear fell down her cheek. "Minna!" Usagi ran towards the girls and was enveloped into a large hug. After the hugs and tears, she broke away from the group and picked up Chibi-Usa. 

"I missed you the most, Small Lady."

"Mommy, he's turned evil. He isn't my father any more, I know it."

"I know it too, but your still here. I have a feeling who your real father is."

"Who?"

"I can't say."

"Will I like him? Will he like me?"

"Put it this way, what if I told you he could easily beat up Mamoru with out breaking a sweat and he would keep us well protected all the time. Would you like that?"

"Yes."

"And what if I said he was a Prince?"

"Even better."

"Good, I'll talk some more with you later. Okay?"

"Sure."

"For now we should get back to the house."

"Umm, Usagi how are we going to get there, I don't see any cars."

"Silly Mina-chan, we are going to fly."

"Fly?"

"Yes, it is perfectly safe. Now, Mirai take Mina-chan and Mina-chan please breathe and least once during the flight. Yamacha take Rei-chan, Tien take Mako-chan, Goku take Setsu-chan, Gohan take Taru-chan, Krillen take Mi-chan and Picciolo take Ruka-chan. Small Lady, come here. I am taking you. Enjoy the ride girls and hold on tight." The Z-team took off and flew quickly to C.C. Bulma and Chichi came outside and automatically began asking a million questions.

"Please Bul-chan, let them breath and let me calm them down. Come on lets go into the living room." Usagi started walking into the living room and everyone just followed in suit. Usagi sat down on the couch and put Chibi-Usa on to her lap. Vegeta sat down next to her and Usagi cuddled into his shoudler. Everyone came in and sat down. This is when Haruka noticed how Usagi was sitting.

"You get your hands off of her this instant!"

"Ruka-chan, calm down now!"

"Who is he?"

"Ruka-chan, Minna. This is Vegeta, my koi." *Gasp* "He is my mate and he has been."

"What to you mean he has been?"

"He is from the Silver Millenium."

"He is?"

"Vegeta as in Prince Vegeta?"

"That is I."

"Oh it is really you. Mi-chan, it is him. We thought you died."

"Haruka-papa, who is he."

"Taru-chan, you were too young to remember him. You were just a baby when he was always on the moon."

"Well Prince Vegeta, it would give me great pleasure to introduce myself. I am Princess Hotaru of Planet Saturn of the Silver Millenium. I am heir to the Throne of Saturn. I am also known as Sailor Saturn the carrier of the Glaive of Ruling. I am the Eternal Destructer, the decider of fates. I am the Dark Angel."

"Now that is an entrance."

"I always know how to blow a crowd away."

"Why don't everyone introduce themselves…IN THE SHORT FORM. Give you name and your kingdom, sweet simple and to the point."

"Thank you Sere-koi, you are sparing my ears."

"You do have sensitive hearing, but just be glad I didn't give you my full title when we had that little argument."

"You guys fought."

"It was before we remembered Ruka-chan."

"I don't care it was still a fight, did he touch you, hurt you in any way?"

"No, it was short and only words."

"Just know Vegeta, if you hurt her in any way, your dead meat and I will personally see to it that you feel her pain, but at a ten fold."

"Haruka, calm down. I would never hurt Serenity. You can trust me on that."

"I guess, but Hime, I couldn't bare anything happening to you."

"I know that, Ruka-chan, you can count of me to protect myself and others around me now."

"What do you mean Usa?"

"I have been training, I am now a level two Super Sayian."

"A super sayian? I thought that was just a myth?"

"Not any more, lets show them boys." Usagi, Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Mirai all turned Super Sayian in front of the scouts. They left them all gaping, their mouths hanging loose, most had to pick them up from the floor. "This isn't even our highest level. We can all reach level 2, Goku can reach 3 and Vegeta and Goku can both reach level 4."

This went on and on, the new information and then the gaping. Usagi explained what she had been up to, and Vegeta gave them a brief summery of what happened to him. When they finished the scouts were surprised. No one noticed that Pluto snuck out.

"Hime, we have something to tell you."

"What is it Taru-chan?"

"He has been attacking us. When he realized you left he decided he still wanted you and he attacked us trying to find out where you went. He still wants you back, he still wants to be King."

"Mamoru?"

"Yes Endymoin, it is critical that we keep you away from him, we have a feeling he would do anything to have you as his own."

"That Bas…"

"Watch what you say."

"That Baka, will never lay a hand on Sere-koi. I will die and kill him in the process before I allow that to happen."

"Not much better Veggie."

"What ever."

Bulma and Chichi walked in a few moments later. "Dinner is ready." 

"Good I'm hungry."

"Your always hungry Kakarott."

Everyone ate, the scouts weren't even phased by Goku's and Vegeta's eating techniques. Surprisingly, Usagi wasn't eating at her normal pace, in fact she was barely eating. Everyone continued, not noticing the little girl in the room. She had long silver had done up in small meatballs with little curls coming down. She had on a little silver dress with a gold and red sash. She had dark blue eyes and a crescent mark shone brightly on her head, underneath the crescent moon was a small red flame.

"MOMMY!" The little girl cried surprising everyone. Usagi rushed down and picked up the little girl, craddling the kid. Soon she stopped crying. Usagi looked at her and stared.

"Who is your Mommy?" The little girl started to laugh, more like a little giggle, but still a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You are."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my mommy." 

*Thud*

**I need your idea on couples, who should be with who? Please Vote!!**


	7. The Picture Perfect Family

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.

****

This is rated PG-13 for a reason. There will not be a lemon in this. The only thing I will describe is kissing and the most I will say is that they bonded closer and closer together and maybe his hand moved around her. Nothing more, they will then wake up the next morning or something and that will be it. Yes Vegeta is acting horny, but I have not described anything too graphic for it to be rated NC-17. The most this would be rated is R. Nothing more. Thank you for reading and Reviewing.

Remember Me

A Picture Perfect Family

After about an hour of fanning Usagi, the sleeping beauty awoke. Vegeta picked her up and placed her in his lap as he sat down on the couch. The little girl looked up at Usagi with worried eyes and Chibi-Usa crawled on the couch next to Vegeta, she looked over his shoulder. Vegeta had to do a triple take, he glanced at Usagi, then at the silver-haired girl and then at the pink-haired girl. _No it can't be, I think I am imagining things._ _Naw. _

"Usa, you have a bit of explaining to do."

"I have explaining to do? You mean Pluto has some explaining to do. Pluto, oh Pluto."

"Yes you Majesty?" A timid Setsuna asked.

"Why do I have a little girl saying I am her Mommy?"

"Because you are."

"Another one?"

"Usa what do you mean another one?"

"Well Vegeta, I…um…thegirlbehingyouismyfuturedaughtershecomesfromthe30thcenturyandIknowthatsheisours."

"Translation." Usagi took a death breath and shut her eyes tight.

"The girl behind you is my future daughter from the 30th century and I know that she is ours."

"Usa, look at me."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Slowly Usagi opened her eyes and looked up at Vegeta, she was sure she was going to see him angry and annoyed, but he wasn't. He was smiling, happy about the news.

"What's your name?" Vegeta asked turning towards Chibi-Usa.

"Neo-Princess Small Lady Serenity, but everyone calls me Chibi-Usa."

"So you are my little bunny?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Why are you Siring me, come here. Give your father a hug."

"Daddy!" Chibi-Usa yelled as she ran into the open arms of her father. They stayed like that for a moment, but then Vegeta released Chibi-Usa and turned to the little girl, still staring at Usagi.

"Setsuna, is she mine too?"

"Yes your Majesty. I brought her here from the future. She is Neo-Princess Selene Hecate. Everyone calls her Cassi, which is her Sayian name. Cassi, give your mother the note."

Cassi pulled a letter out of her subspace pocket and handed it to Usagi. She looked at it and knew to idmediately to keep to herself.

To:

Usagi Tsukino

Sayian Dimension

20th Century

From:

Neo-Queen Serenity

Sayain/Lunarian Dimension

30th Century

"Who is it from?"

"Me."

"Huh?"

"My future self."

"Oh."

Dear Usagi,

Hey Babe! Yes the little girl in front of us is your daughter. Your second daughter. Neo-Princess Selene Hecate. Call her Cassi, she won't listen to any other name. The is no real partical reason as to why she is there, other than the fact that we need a vacation. Vegeta and I need some quality time alone, if you know what I mean. She is a sweet as you and I are, but she is as stubborn as her father. Make sure Vegeta isn't reading this or we are both in trouble. Oh another thing, you will have two little guests too. Valentine and Orion. Orion is Trunks' cat, he is Luna's brother and Valentine is Cassi's cat. Valentine is Diana's younger sister. Finally tell Mirai when he goes back to the future, I arranged it so he comes back to this time line. If he is all right with that. I know you will take good care of everyone, and tell Vegeta, the right time will be soon.

Sincerely,

Neo-Queen Serenity, Your future self.

"Hello Cassi."

"Mommy!" Cassi ran into her mother's arms.

"Where's Valentine?" Usagi whispered into her ear.

"Right here." Cassi said revealing a tiny pink cat, even smaller than Diana.

"Diana!"

"Valentine!"

The two cats, reunited. Hugged each other the best way cats could.

"Trunks!" A silver and black cat ran up to Mirai and jumped into his arms.

"Huh?" The cat looked from Chibi Trunks to Mirai and back again. "Meow?" The cat cocked his head to the side and was very puzzled. Usagi walked over to him and took him out of Mirai's arms.

"You must be Orion."

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Correct."

"It is so good to see you, now please explain."

"That is the Trunks from this time line and that is the Trunks from the future."

"Oh."

"You probably want to know where your sister is?"

"Yes."

"Over there."

"Luna!" Orion jumped out Usagi's arms and ran over to a slightly shocked and confused black cat.

"Orion, is that really you?"

"Yes, Luna it is me."

"Oh Orion is missed you dearly."

At that time, Valentine and Diana walked over to Artemis and Luna.

"Momma, Papa." Valentine got the attention of the two.

"Valentine, are you Diana's sister?"

"Yes."

"Then come here Honey." The cats came together in a group hug.

"Look at them, they are so cute. They are the picture perfect family."

"No we are the picture perfect family."

"I guess your right, Small Lady, Cassi come here."

"Brotha, come here."

"You want me?"

"Both of you."

Trunks and Mirai came to the demanding words of Cassi and Mirai picked up Cassi into his arms. She idmediately fell asleep against his chest. Mirai sat down on the couch next to Vegeta with Usagi in his lap. Trunks sat down Next to Usagi leaning into her with his head on her lap. Chibi-Usa curled up next to Trunks and fell asleep against him. 

"Look at all of them, Vege. They are our family."

"Yes our family." Usagi snuggled closer into Vegeta's muscles and relaxed, she felt him slowly relax under her. Soon they were all asleep and everyone else looked on to the family.

"Look at the Chichi. Look how happy they are. They are perfect for each other."

"Are you all right with this Bulma?"

"Yes, I am. We weren't happy together, but they are. And I am glad to see him happy and smiling. That is not something you get to see every day."

"I agree Bulma, I agree."

"Does this mean we get more dessert?"

Everyone face faulted at Goku's question.

"NO!"

"Sh! You don't want to wake them."

"Sorry." Chichi squeaked.

Thankies for Reading and Reviewing!!

*Silver Moon Goddess


	8. Wish Upon a Star

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.

Remember Me

Wish Upon a Star

"Kakarott, do you have all of them?"

"Yes, Vegeta, now are you sure about this?"

"Yes, now call upon the damn dragon all ready."

"Great Shelong, show yourself to us, for we call upon your glorious powers."

The sky darken and slowly the Eternal Dragon, Shenlong, appeared.

"You called for me Goku?"

"Yes, we have a wish for you."

"You are allowed three."

"I want Vegeta-sei back."

There was a long pause, this made Vegeta uneasy.

"That can not be done."

"WHAT?"

"It can't be done."

"I want to use all three wishes to get it back."

"That can't be done either."

"NO!" Vegeta flew away with incredible speed, furry running through his veins.

"Shenlong, can we call upon you another time?"

"I am not happy about it, but for you Goku, I will. Call me when you have your wishes."

Vegeta flew recklessly towards C.C. Anger and disappointment flowed through him. _I am so sorry Sere, I let you down. I am so sorry._ Vegeta reached C.C. and busted into the door and locked himself into his room. Breathing heavily, gasping for air he tried to calm himself. Usagi had seen Vegeta's rampage and rushed to his room. She knocked lightly on the door waiting for an answer.

"Go away, Onna!" Vegeta snapped.

"No, Vege, koi. Please let me in."

"No."

"Why not, whats wrong?" Usagi heard a clicking noise and she assumed that Vegeta had unlocked the door, so she took a deep breath and turned the knob. She saw Vegeta sitting at the end of the bed, his head in his hands. His breathing heavy and quick. Usagi sat down next to him and placed her hand on his back. "What's wrong Vege-koi."

"I tried and I failed."

"What did you fail?"

"I failed you, Sere, I failed you."

"What did you do? What do you mean you failed me?"

"I called upon the Eternal Dragon to wish Vegeta-sei back, so we could have the proper ritual, but he couldn't bring it back. I failed you, you wanted the ritual done the right way, as did I. But how are we going to be able to do it now."

"Vegeta, look at me." Vegeta slowly turned towards Usagi, a look of lust in her eyes. She leaned into him and kissed him, passionately. He returned the passion. The two were soon locked into a moment of passion and love. Their soles began to merge, no longer separate, no longer apart. Their for each other exposed, now noticeable to all. As their love for each other grew, their wish was granted. Slowly something returned, two places came back to life, their pride and joys returned. The two quickly broke apart, gasping for air.

"Vegeta *gasp* can you *gasp* feel that? Its *gasp* Vegeta-sei, *gasp* its *gasp* back!" 

CLIFFIE!!!

Thankies please read and review, I know this is a little short, but I had to leave it there!! 

*Silver Moon Goddess


	9. The Breaking News

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.

Remember Me

The Breaking News

"Onna, what did you just say?"

"I said, Vegeta-sei is back."

"One more time."

"Vegeta, Vegeta-sei is back."

"How?"

"I think that some how our love for each other granted our wish."

"Now I really think I'm dreaming."

"Your not dreaming, now get up we go to talk the rest of the Z-gang.

"Are you sure its back?"

"Vegeta, if I have to tell you one more that Vegeta-sei is back then I think I will have to pull out my hair."

Usagi began walking out of the room, and she reached the door way when…

"So its really back, for good?"

"VEGETA, YES VEGETA-SEI IS BACK. NOW SHUT UP!"

Usagi walked downstairs to the living room to see most of the Z-senshi all ready there. They all gave her confused dumbfounded looks. The scouts were slowly making there way to the commotion downstairs.

"Usagi, is what I feel really what I feel?"

"Kakarott, I surprising understood that and yes Vegeta-sei is back."

"WHAT?" Asked the shocked group.

"Exactly what I said, its back and Vegeta and I will probably be making arrangements to go there soon."

"How, I don't understand."

"I am not too sure myself, but some how the love Vegeta and I shared, granted our wish."

Just then Vegeta walked into the room, an almost dazed expression on his face. He walked over to Usagi and whispered something into her ear. She nodded her head and he embraced her in a large hug. He began swinging her around and he threw in the air and then caught her. Everyone watched the happy couple, knowing what Vegeta had asked. He had been waiting for this for years and lifetimes. Usagi turned towards her scouts.

"Pluto can we teleport there?"

"It might be hard, but with the combined energy from the guys, we would be able to pull it off."

"Who wants to go to Vegeta-sei?" Usagi asked, a grin adorned on her face. She was so happy at that moment that nothing could stop her from grinning. 

"Why don't we all go."

"Fine, then it is settled, everyone join hands."

"Usa, aren't we forgetting someone?"

"Who? Oh…oops." Usagi ran upstairs and came down with three small sleeping bundles of tangled hair. "Chibi-Usa, Cassi, Trunks wake up." Slowly the three mounds of hair awoke to reveal a groggy prince and two groggy princesses. "We are going to Vegeta-sei."

Chibi-Usa's and Cassi's eyes lit up and gleamed with happiness.

"Okay everyone, transform." Quickly all the senshi transformed leaving some very stunned gentlemen. Usagi cleared her throut and all their heads snapped up. "What?"

"Usa, have you recently looked at the length of your skirt?"

"Oh I have gotten used to it."

"We should be going."

"Yeah, everyone holds hands in large circle, maybe we should do this outside."

After the group made it outside they formed a circle, alternating, scout with z-member. Soon they were ready to go.

"Mercury…"

"Venus…"

"Mars…"

"Jupiter…"

"Saturn…"

"Uranus…"

"Neptune…"

"Pluto…"

"Moon…"

"Mini Moon…"

"Mini Heart…"

"POWER!" And in a flash of color and stars, they were gone. Surprisingly they landed softly on the ground of their destination. They looked up and saw guards coming towards them, lurking evily above. The girls detransformed and Usagi and Vegeta stood up.

"Who are you?" One of the guards spat.

"Wouldn't you want to know."

"You are drespassing on the King's property."

"He's alive." Vegeta whispered to Usagi.

"We wish to see the King."

"Why?"

"Because we have important matters to discuss and because I could kill you in a matter of seconds."

The guard squeaked and backed away. "Follow me." The guard led the group to the throne room and opened the door. They walked inside and Vegeta gasped at what he saw, his father sitting there.

"Who are you and how dare you enter my throne room?"

"I am surprise, King Vegeta, you don't even recognize your own family."

"What are you taking about, my only son died, when we were brought back I learned of his death."

"That's where you are wrong. He is not dead, he is standing right in front of you."

"What, you can't be him…" King Vegeta stared at Vegeta and then gasped. "Vegeta?"

"Yes father."

"But how were we brought back."

"Because of us your Majesty." Usagi said kneeling.

"And who might you be?"

"Father that was the wrong question to ask her."

"Why?"

"You'll find out."

Usagi took a deep, deep breathe, "I am Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom of the Silver Millenium. Heir to the white moon kingdom throne and the silver millenium. Future Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Future Neo-Queen Serenity and the Queen of Planet Vegeta-sei. The white angel, the golden goddess, daughter of Queen Selenity, the Moon Goddess. Child of the Moon, the legendary fighter of love and justice, Sailor Moon. (Deep Breathe) The messiah, the true fighter, protecter of all. The mythological Cosmos, protector of the stars and cosmos. The immortal goddess, the angel of light. Nemesis of all evil and defeater of all evil. The destroyer of Chaos. The legendary white sayian, the Lunarian Sayian. The Lunarian Princess, holder of the Silver Crystal." Usagi continues on and on for another hour. Finally she said, "And I am the almost daughter-in-law to you, King Vegeta of the Sayian Race."

"Finally she's done." King Vegeta whispered to one of his guards.

"Oh oops, I forgot something, My name is Usagi Tsukino." 

Those of the group still consious and awake face faulted and groaned.

"Just remember father, you brought that upon yourself."

_So she is my son's mate, wait a minute didn't she say something about children? I have grandchildren!_ "Didn't you say something about children?"

"Yes I did."

"Show me them."

Usagi coaxed the girls and both Trunks to face the King.

"This is my future first daughter, Neo-Princess Small Lady Serenity Vegeta. Everyone calls her Chibi-Usa. And this is my second daughter Neo-Princess Hecate Vegeta. Everyone calls her by her Sayian name, Cassi. This is my step-son, Trunks Briefs, and his future self."

"Okay, I am understanding the time traveling kids, but your step son?"

"Father his was my first son from another marriage."

"To who?"

"To me your Majesty."

"Human?"

"Yes."

"You have two mates, son?"

"No, she and I only married the human way, we never fully mated. Serenity and myself came here to have the proper ritual."

"I am understanding this, now guards some them to the guest chambers. Vegeta you know where to take your mate-to-be and your kids. Now shoo out of my site!"

Thankies that's it for this chapter! Please read and review!!

*Silver Moon Goddess


	10. Games of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.

Remember Me

Games of Life

Vegeta led Usagi, Cassi, Chibi-Usa, Mirai and Trunks to a hall guarded by soldiers and mindless guards. They opened a double door and parted allowing the royalty to pass through. The group continued walking, but stopped when Vegeta ceased walking.

"I don't understand why I couldn't room with Goten."

"Because you are royalty brat and on this planet you get respect that you deserve and 'protection' if you can even call it that."

"But who am I rooming with then?"

"Your older self, Mirai."

"Fine."

"This is your room."

"Cassi, Chibi-Usa you two are sharing that room."

"And you darling are sharing with me."

"Nope."

"What?"

"No until the ritual, I'll be in my own room until that time."

"Fine have it your way onna."

Vegeta entered his room and was greeted with the familiar black and red room. Everything in the room, floor to ceiling was black with a faint red trim. He felt comfort in the darkness and relaxed making him self at home. Yes at home, he was home.

Usagi made her way to the door of her romm, hesiantly turning the door knob slowly, finally she summed up the courage and entered the room, eyes clenched together. Slowly, Usagi relaxed her muscles and her eyes opened. She was greeted with the beauty of the room, her room. The room was mostly silver with accents of gold and white. Most of the thread was spun from gold, silver, pink quartz and even diamond. Her canopy bed sparkled in the light, the rays reflecting off of diamonds, pearls, quartzes and many more valuable gems. She went to her dresser and opened the doors, she was met with beautiful gowns and dresses and the draws below held spandex and fighting gis. To the right of the dresser was a stand with armor on it. Sayian fighting armor. She had used that a lot, but it still looked sparkling new. It was silver with black pads and gold buckles. 

"It's great to be back."

Usagi continued to walk around her old room, memories coming back to her with every step she took. A few hours passed and Usagi had gotten dressed for dinner. She put on her royal dress. "Just think Usagi, you won't be wearing this dress for much longer." She smiled, her life was finally going to be complete.

"Your Majesty, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes." A servant called through the door.

"Thank you." Usagi slipped on her shoes and finished putting her hair up when there was another knock on the door.

"Serenity, are you done yet?"

"Yes, Vegeta, I'm coming." Usagi huried herself up and headed towards the door, she opened it up to see a smirking Vegeta.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, now where are the girls?"

"They are still in their rooms."

"Lets go get them."

"Fine, just hurry up I am hungry."

"Girls you ready?"

"Yes mommy, we are coming."

Chibi-Usa and Cassi skidded out of the room and Chibi-Usa ran into Vegeta's arms.

"Daddy, the room is so pretty. It is gold and pink and purple and I love it so much! Thank you!"

"Mommy, where is brother?"

"We are getting them now."

"Good!"

"Boys, you done yet?"

"Two more seconds, Chibi give me my hair brush!"

"Mirai, that is mine!"

"No, my armor is blue and yours is black."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No!"

"HA! I win! You should really watch Bugs Bunny, you would learn a thing or two."

Finally the door opened and the two emerged. Cassi ran from her mother's hand and into the arms of Mirai.

"BROTHA!"

"Hi, cutie. Do you like your room?"

"Yes, yes I love it."

"Good. Come on lets go to dinner."

The family made their way to dinner and guards all bowed to them along the way. When they came into the dinning hall, the found the rest of the Z-senshi and the scouts all ready seated. King Vegeta was at the head of the table and he beckoned Vegeta and Usagi to sit near him. Trunks went to go sit next to Goten and Mirai went to Gohan, still holding Cassi, so the two sat near him. Usagi sat across from Vegeta and they sat right near King Vegeta. Chibi-Usa, sat next to a smiling Hotaru and the two began chatting. The food was served and everyone watched all the sayians dive in, including the royalty. After the desert, Vegeta, his father and Usagi began to talk.

"So Vegeta, have you gotten any stronger in the years?"

Vegeta looked at Usagi and the two grinned.

"What?"

"I have gotten a lot stronger, as have all of us." Vegeta said beckoning to the group.

"Would you care to show me."

"Your Majesty, should show you outside the palace, and I would like to quickly change into my fighting gi."

"Why must we go outside?"

"I think you would like your palace to stay in one piece. Now I am going to be right back." The moment Usagi said that she disappeared and reappeared two minutes later in a silver gi.

"That was quick."

"Yes, now lets show you outside."

The entire dinning emptied out, the group made their way to the front of the palace, a good distance away. All other movement stopped and people ceased fighting. Everyone was curiuous as to why the Royals and their guests were outside the palace. Usagi beckoned the King, guards and other spectators to back up. The scouts and Z-senshi had already gotten out of the way.

Usagi stood next to King Vegeta and watched him put his scouter on. She leaned over to him, "That won't work. It will just explode. Try this, Bulma, over there designed it to register our new powers."

King Vegeta placed the new scouter over his eye and watched with interest his son.

Vegeta began to power up and small rocks began to float around him, some of the onlookers were amazed by this small act of strength. Vegeta power level continue to rise, the small pebbles around him became rocks and boulder and then the entire ground around him shook, he still had the white aura and slowly the white aura became gold and he power up to Super Sayian. King Vegeta along with the other onlooking sayians were amazing.

"You are a Super Sayian, the legendary super sayian!"

"Vegeta."

"I…am…uh…not…the…only…super…sayain." Vegeta mumbled.

"What?"

"He said he is not the only Super Sayian your Majesty."

"He's not?"

"Nearly all of us with Sayian blood can Super sayian and a few of us can go beyond."

"Beyond?"

"Why don't we show you. Minna, make sure none of those people go flying." Usagi said gestering to the onlookers.

Usagi made her way next to Vegeta and the other sayians (you know who) followed in suit. She glanced at everyone and they all turned super sayian. King Vegeta and the onlookers couldn't believe their eyes, in front of them were Super sayians, and even the kids were able to reach that level. Goten, Trunks, Mirai and the girls, except Usagi powered down and rejoined the z-gang and scouts. The remaining sayians began to power up even more and their auras grew and the ground shook, the group all became super sayian two, electricity encircled their bodies. Goku powered up to three and Vegeta and Usagi powered up to max, the three were just about equal and then Usagi quickly fell to the ground. The three had not noticed that they had begun to float.

Vegeta went flying down to Usagi and barely caught her. He settled down to the ground and powered down as did Goku. All the scouts ran up to her and King Vegeta made his way there and pushed through the crowd.

"Serenity, what happened?"

"Vegeta, he felt me, he is coming. He knows I am here. He is coming to get me back. He still wants me. Vegeta, Endymoin is coming and he joined up with someone. He is stronger now, too strong. He joined up with…"

"With who?"

But Usagi couldn't answered she had fainted and fell limp in Vegeta's arms. He looked at her and then up to the scouts, shock written across his face.

"I will not let that rat touch her. I will do anything to protect you Serenity, anything."

That's it, so sorry I haven't updated in ages. 

Please Read and Review!! Thankies!!

*Silver Moon Goddess


	11. I Own You

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor moon or DBZ.

Remember Me

I Own You

Vegeta lifted Usagi up and carried her to her room, he placed her on her bed and sat down in a chair next to her. He held her hand and waited. Hours passed and just as he was dozing off, Usagi stirred.

"Vegeta?"

"Good your up."

"What happened?"

"You collasped, but before you did, you were saying that Endymoin is coming and that he joined up with someone. Who?"

"Bro…Brolli." Usagi sighed and looked up at Vegeta.

"But…but I thought he was dead?"

"That bastard brought him back."

"What do we do now?"

"Wait. That's all we can do."

"There is something else we can do."

"Protect our kids."

"I wasn't thinking that."

"Well I was, and what you are thinking, it still isn't time. You know that. Now come on, I don't want to worry your father or the girls. They need to know that I am all right."

"I'll carry you."

"I can walk just fine." Usagi said as she stood up from the bed, her knees wobbled and she fell back down onto the bed.

"I said you couldn't walk."

"I am just a little weak. I can do this myself." Yet again Usagi tried to stand and again she fell.

"Stop being so stubborn and let me help you."

"I am suppose to advice from you about not being stubborn and asking for help? You are the most stubborn person I know."

"That is why we are perfect for each other."

"Humph." Usagi pouted and looked the other way while Vegeta came over to her and picked her up princess style. He began to walk out of the room and down the hall.

"You know I could get used to this."

"I am only doing this because you are weak."

"Oh shut up, I know you like this." Usagi playfully slapped Vegeta on the arm and he grabbed her wrist and stopped walking.

"So what if I am enjoying this?"

"I would do this." Usagi gently kissed Vegeta on the lips and then she wiggled her way out of Vegeta's arms and yet again tried to stand. This time she was able to and she began to slowly walk away. Vegeta noticed this and rushed up to her. He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. He stared down at her and then smirked.

"What?"

"You shouldn't have done that." He replied.

"Why not?" Usagi asked a little worried.

"Because I enjoyed that and I want more." Vegeta leaned forward and claimed her lips as his own, the two didn't notice King Vegeta walking up behind them. He stood there a moment and looked at them.

"I see you're feeling better Serenity."

The two pulled away quickly and looked up at King Vegeta with shock written across their face.

"How long were you there, your Majesty?"

"Long enough. Now come on, everyone is waiting." Vegeta and Usagi followed King Vegeta in silence, they walked through the palace halls and all along the way, servants and guards bowed. The three made their way to the throne room where everyone was already there. Usagi noticed another familiar face in the crowd, but she ignored it. Her scouts bowed to her and Vegeta, as the other guards and servants in the room did the same to their king. King Vegeta sat down on a large throne at the head on the room. A slightly smaller throne was next to it and Vegeta sat down. Usagi stood next to him, but Vegeta pulled her on to his lap. 

"Attention, we have some important matters to speak of today. Yesterday, there was an incident outside, and Serenity spoke of some one coming after her. From now on tighter sercurity will be kept around the princess. Son, I want you to be with her all the time."

"Sire there is something very important I must tell you."

"Serenity was is so important that you had to interupt me?"

"Your majesty, when I felt Endymoin, he was different, I felt another with him. I fear that he has joined up with another and combined bodies and powers. The other power I felt from him was sayian and a very powerful one. Brolli. I think that the two joined together so that they both could get what they want, me. Endymoin wants me back and Brolli wants revenge on all of you for defeating him the first time, so he plans to use me to get to Vegeta, I am almost positive of this."

"Then we have an even bigger problem on our hands."

"What is it your Majesty?"

"In four days is the beginning of the sayian mating season. All males 17 and up who have never mated are affected. They stay in heat, till they either they mate with another or the season ends. The few remaining female sayians, also stay in heat, but not as strongly, but their hormones flare greatly. From what I am assuming, this Endymoin person, is human, so he is not a total threat, but if he combined with Brolli, then the result would be a person who is half sayian and half human, am I right?"

"Yes, your majesty, you are correct, but what do this have to do with anything? Endymoin is still a big threat, he is very strong."

"Endymoin, might be strong, but he is human, so he won't be in the same state as a sayian would be in. But Brolli is sayian, he will be affected by the mating season, as will you, things might happen."

"I can't believe him, he combined with Brolli for just this reason, not for power, but another way to get to me. He is using my own blood against me. He knows that Vegeta and I have to wait till the first full moon of the season. That's not till the third night. He's coming before that, I know it. He is coming to get me and we can do nothing to stop him."

"Don't say that." Vegeta whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll protect you, I would never let him put a finger on you. You're mine, not his and when a sayian proclaims ownership of another, nothing and no one can take them away. I won't let anyone take you away, no one at all."

"I guess your right. I want to go to my room for a while."

"I'll come with you."

"Vegeta, I know I need to be protected, but I also need time to think, there is a lot to process. If you want, you can put guards right outside my door or something."

"Fine, I'll escort you to your room, and I'll set guards right outside your room." Usagi stood up and Vegeta followed her. He took hold of her hand and they walked out of the throne room and towards Usagi's room.

"Your Majesty, I fear the worst. Things will start to change and they won't change for the better." Saturn said with a sad note.

Usagi and Vegeta arrived at Usagi's door and Vegeta ordered guards to never leave the spot right outside her door. They were to go inside, if they heard anything out of the ordinary. Vegeta gently kissed Usagi and she walked inside.

_I know something bad is going to happen soon. Important decisions are going to have to be made and I am afraid I might make the wrong one._ Usagi yawned, she was still a bit weak and tired, she looked outside and the moon was up and the sky was black. She got into her night gown and crawled between the sheets of her bed. She was staring up at the top of her canopy, she blew out the candle on her night stand and the room became black. Not a sound was made until Usagi heard a creak of the floor.

"Who's there?" She whispered, yet it was still loud. Terror was in her voice.

"Serenity." A soft voice floated through the room.

"Who are you?"

"Serenity."

"Who are you?" This time no response came to Usagi's question. Usagi was still tense, but she slowly relaxed, it was probably just the wind. Before she could react, she was pinned down on the bed with a heavy weight above her. She tried to scream, but a hand was clamped over her mouth. The figure bent down really close to her face and leaned into her ear.

"Your worst nightmare." The figure whispered. They held something next to Usagi's nose and then she went limp. Not a sound was made and the two disappeared. No sign of struggle was visible, except the partially slept in sheets. The guards remained outside, listening closely to the silence of the princess's room. 

"It's so quiet."

"She is probably asleep, it is late."

"I guess your right."

I am SO sorry for not updating in a while, this is my christmas gift to you! Please read and review and read my other storied including "For All Time's Sake" which is another sm/dbz xover

*silver moon goddess


End file.
